The Life and Times of Whouffle
by Clarasbowties
Summary: What happens when the Doctor is told to pick an outfit out for Clara while she is showering? What about when she gets lost in the TARDIS? Thanks to blueintheclouds & musicsfan1 on tumblr for giving me the idea for these prompts! (Series of 1 shots)
1. Clara's Wardrobe

_Clara's Wardrobe._

"Claraaa!"

The Doctor was beginning to get impatient. He had never waited this long for anyone. Normally companions were bursting at the seams to go places with him, but not Clara. Clara took her time and never rushed to get anywhere, which at times bothered him. What could she possibly be doing upstairs that would take so long? All he wanted was a nice day in the park, but soon enough it would turn dark and no one enjoys the park at night time. He finally gave in and ran upstairs at the risk of catching Clara in the midst of changing. Once he got to her door, he heard water running; she was _still_ in the shower!

"Clara! I just want to leave! I have been waiting here for hours!" the Doctor whined.

"Doctor… you've been here for five minutes" she responded, trying to yell over the water that mischievously tried to shrink her voice.

"Errgh" the Doctor sighed, incapable of standing still. "Can I at least do something?"

"Why don't you go bake" she responded, tiredly.

"Bake?! How much time are you actually going to take!" he said exasperatingly.

"Fine! Just…go through my closet and pick out my outfit." She choked, now trying to fight the bubbles that were obviously trapped inside of her mouth.

The Doctor rushed over the Clara's wardrobe, excited to see the different selection of clothing that must light up each end of her closet. As soon as he could, he opened the doors and in front of him were all of Clara's clothes, neatly put in their place in her closet. He began to rummage through the dresses, skirts and different arrangements of shirts and pants assorted inside her wardrobe. Many of the items were different shades of blues and reds, which were always charming to see on Clara. The articles of clothes all seemed to resemble one another; a blue dress, red floral skirt, the dress she had worn on Akhaten, a strapless black dress, another blue floral skirt... wait a minute. He flicked a few articles back and discovered black strapless dress. Did Clara really wear this? Would she actually wear this for him if he asked? He imagined her perfectly proportioned figure in this skimpy, strapless, gorgeous black dress as a smirk passed over his face. After a couple seconds however, he pulled himself together and shook himself out of the trance he had been a few seconds earlier. He then proceeded to extract a cute blue floral skirt and a white tee shirt. "This would do just lovely" he thought to himself as he placed the outfit on Clara's bed delicately.

After what had felt like an eternity of waiting, Clara emerged from the bathroom in a towel. She was still dripping wet from her shower, which caught the Doctor off guard. He quickly jumped off the bed and looked wide-eyed at her not knowing whether to give her privacy and turn around while risk hurting her feelings, or keep facing her, jaw open and eyes roaming.

"Did you pick out an outfit, then" Clara questioned, giggling to herself.

"Um, yes." He announced, pointing to the articles of clothing on the bed.

"Wait- Doctor, where are we going today?"

"I was going to say to the park but seeing as its getting dark, would you prefer to go for dinner. I could take you to the Lake District. It's lovely there." He responded hastily.

"Lake district, hmm? Sounds perfect! Just let me find something more suitable to wear!" she answered with a hint of pleasure and sass in her voice.

Waiting patiently downstairs, the Doctor waited excitedly for Clara to be finished getting dressed so that they could go explore one of the most beautiful places in the Universe. Minutes passed and numerous doors shut when finally he saw shoes approach the top of the staircase. They were attached to legs, Clara's bare legs. He glanced up at her and she had on the black dress he had seen earlier. She looked even lovelier than he had imagined.

"You look … beautiful" he said, stunned.

"Thank you" she replied almost glowing.

As he guided Clara to the TARDIS, he realized that the light from the sunset overhead accented her perfectly delicate face. She was marvelous, and she was travelling with him and only him. The Lake District was miraculous, but what was even more stunning was Clara's hand in his when he took her to the park for a midnight stroll after they had finished dinner.


	2. Lost in the TARDIS

_Lost in the TARDIS._

_Rated: T-ish  
I don't own these characters or Doctor Who._

The Doctor used to dread Thursdays seeing as it would mean that Clara had just gone back with the Maitlands and he would have to wait another week to see her. However, this Thursday was different. Clara had recently moved into the TARDIS, and although sexy did not like it, the Doctor was overjoyed. He never had to wait for his Clara to be back in the TARDIS with him, he could take her anywhere he wanted, any time he wanted because she was travelling with him permanently. He smirked to himself as he discovered he truly loved the way that sounded; His Clara.

Suddenly realizing that the TARDIS was becoming unruly, he plugged in random coordinates and hoped that the TARDIS would not object. He loved being surprised and hoped that there was still a place in the galaxy he had not seen in his long life. Although unlikely, he liked the idea of being surprised over a new world. The idea of Clara and himself discovering a new planet together brought a smile to his face.

Acknowledging that the TARDIS thought this was a bad idea he moaned and complained in his disappointment. "I know it's never a good idea to plug in random coordinates, but I want to be the one surprised this time!" He whined and pranced around the control panel as the TARDIS refused to give into his dangerous orders. Arguing with himself about what to do and where to go next, he suddenly thought of Clara. The Doctor pushed the control switches away and ran upstairs to get Clara out of bed.

Completely ignoring the fact that she probably had gotten little sleep, he thrashed up the stairs, slammed her door open and ran to her bedside in order to wake her up from her slumber. He whispered her name a few times, hoping to get some reaction from the motionless sheets below him, and soon realized that she was not in bed. Thinking the TARDIS may have moved her from her bedroom; he checked several of the rooms and hoped that she would appear in one of them. Noticing that she was nowhere to be found, he panicked and started checking a few of her favorite rooms.

When he got to the library, he searched the different levels and screamed, "CLARA!" in each and every one of them. When that proved unsuccessful, he bowed his head in discouragement. Sitting down at one of the tables, he realized that there was a book half opened along with numerous pieces of paper outlining characters and places and why they seemed interesting. Realizing that it was written in Clara's handwriting, the Doctor pranced out the side of the room, hoping to hear her voice echo through the TARDIS.

After a few minutes of yelling and waiting for Clara, he gave up and leaped towards the entrance to the swimming pool. Fear then crept over him as a world of what if's popped into his head. What if she had drowned? What if he let her die again? What if she was scared? What if she wanted to leave because she felt he could not protect her? These thoughts circled around his mind, making him run faster towards the pool. He got to the side of the pool and quickly peered in. After a few minutes, he allowed himself to calm down a little considering Clara was not at the bottom of the pool. Pacing around the room, he thought about where she may be. "If I was Clara, where would I be" he repeated to himself quietly. Suddenly, a look of realization appeared on his face and he bolted through the door and to the left. Running up several hallways, bouncing around corners and tripping through a few doorways, the Doctor finally approached a white door with a window set right where his face was. He looked inside and what he saw was absolutely breathtaking.

Clara was covered in powder from her head to her feet checking the oven periodically, which meant she was baking something. Instead of rushing in, the Doctor watched her patiently for a matter of minutes. The way she pushed the hair out of her eyes made him smile, and the way she made faces at herself made the Doctor giggle. Finally, when she was facing the way opposite of the door, the Doctor pounced in and leapt across the room to take her in his arms.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed with a happily stunned look on her face.  
"Hello, darling! I've been looking for you all morning!" the Doctor replied, happy to have found her again.  
"I was just…" she paused, "I couldn't sleep, so I…" she paused again, looking for a way to save herself from sounding pathetic.

At that moment, the Doctor looked down at her and sighed. A little smile formed on his lips before he pressed them to her forehead. He felt as though a cinderblock had been lifted from his shoulders. His Clara was safe and although she looked a little tired, she was happy with him. He reveled in the wonderful woman who was opening the oven to get her creation out. She made him happy, and he even chuckled at the sight of the soufflé collapsing in Clara's arms.


	3. Where is my bedroom!

**Where is my bedroom?  
**_Rated: T  
Based on the short "Clara and the TARDIS"  
I do not own anything related to Doctor Who._

"Oh dear God" Clara whispered almost inaudibly as she glanced around the room at the several versions of herself. The louder they became, the more exhausted and impatient she grew. Why did the TARDIS feel so obligated to make her life miserable? Hours passed as she listened to her various selves taunt each other over where they were going to sleep. "Where is my bed!" one of them groaned, while a pair of them started screaming recklessly. Clara rolled her eyes and exited the room. "If none of them are even going to attempt to find a place to sleep", she thought to herself, "nothing would get accomplished".

Searching through the halls of the TARDIS, she found numerous rooms, two were empty, seven were cluttered with various objects, the pool and the library, something that resembled a garage and hit about four dead ends along the way. "What does the Doctor keep in here? I haven't seen a bed anywhere!" she exclaimed as she began kicking the side of the TARDIS. By the end of her frenzy, she cowered to the ground in defeat. Head in her hands, she began to huddle and attempt to get some sleep, even if she had no idea where she was.

After just minutes, Clara realized she was not going to get any sleep if she was forced to sleep on the floor of the TARDIS. Slowly getting up, she began to sulk through the rest of the TARDIS. "The first bed I see is the bed I will sleep in" she announced tiredly, still dragging her feet through the machine's different hallways. Practically crawling, she heard someone snoring from the room down the hall. Clara immediately thought that one of her echoes had found a bed before she had. Annoyed that none of her echoes had told her, and confused because she never realized she snored, she got up and charged into the bedroom.

She was suddenly taken aback when she realized that instead of a future version of herself in the bed, it was the Doctor. He was lying on his side facing away from the inside of the bed. She had never thought the Doctor needed sleep, but he looked so peaceful that she was not going to question it. The realization of her dilemma instantaneously hit her. She could get in the bed and sleep next to the Doctor or go search for another bed, a bed that may not even exist anymore. Eventually, the lack of sleep overcame her and she walked up to the bed and slid smoothly under the sheets. Lying awake and motionless, she heard the Doctor mutter to himself.

"Clara. My Clara. My impossible girl. You are beautiful" he repeated over and over as though the words were leaking out of his heart. Clara's eyes began to tear up and she turned to face the man who was facing the opposite direction. Clara tried to hold back her thoughts that were racing to her mouth, but before she could control them muttered, "You clever boy" and fell asleep.

Clara felt the warm sheets around her body as she awoke from arguably the best night sleep she had ever experienced. The heat around her radiated throughout the entire room and she wanted to lay there for as long as she possibly could. Clara, now becoming completely clear of her surroundings, realized that the warmth around her was not only the sheets, but the Doctor was completely wrapped around her. His arms clung onto her tiny shoulders and her body was pressed against him hard, yet sincere. Sleeping with him should have felt wrong, but all she could think to do was sink back closer to him.

Both of them slept in each other's embrace for the remainder of the morning. Clara was silently dreaming of the Doctor, who no matter what was always there to save her. She admired the fact that he could save him from monsters and aliens, yet also be able to save her from not being able to get a good night's sleep.

When she finally awoke, she was greeted by the Doctor's arms still around her and his lips occasionally meeting her neck. When he realized she was awake, he hastily pulled away and sat upright on the bed.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Clara questioned sadly.

"I-um- didn't want you to…" he began, clearly trying to find the words that would be least insulting.

"Doctor, come back to bed" she demanded.

Without any other words, the Doctor pulled the covers over his body and embraced Clara once more. She barely remembered how any of this happened considering she was in a state of complete exhaustion, but she did not want to question it. She was in the arms of the man she loves, and she could finally say she had something to thank the TARDIS for.


End file.
